Joining components together is a step in many manufacturing and repair processes for larger assemblies and structures. Moreover, many devices and methods exist for joining components together. The term “joint” refers to the point, line, or space between at least two components coupled together, and the localized portions of the two components adjacent the point, line, or space. A joint can be formed between components using any of various fastening techniques, interlocking techniques, welding techniques, and/or bonding techniques. A joint formed using bonding techniques is termed a bonded joint.
Conventionally, the strength or structural health of a joint is determined by testing or visually observing the joint. Generally, strength tests are performed ex situ and usually involve the application of shear, compression, and/or tensile type forces to the joint. For example, conventional test methods of bonded joints may require removal of the joint from its operational position on a structure, thus requiring considerable expense and time. Typical visual observation techniques of joints for damage can be difficult. Such visual observation techniques often require close inspection, which is usually performed by manual observation.
Whether the components are bonded together as a step in an original manufacture of a structure or bonded together to repair a damaged portion of a structure, over time, in certain operating conditions, the bonded joint between bonded components may breakdown. For example, the bonding material forming the bonded joint between bonded components may become debonded from one or more of the bonded components. Such a condition is known as delamination or debonding and results in the bonding material breaking away from one or more of the bonded components. Delamination occurs along the interface between bonded components or along an edge between bonded components, and results in either the bonding material separating from one or more of the bonded components, or one of the bonded components separating from at least one of the other of the bonded components. Delamination of a bonded joint can have negative consequences on the performance and integrity of the bonded joint, the bonded components, and the overall structure of which the bonded components form a part.